


Angel

by diavolo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gangs, Guns, Jicheol, M/M, Mafia Boss Seokmin, Mafia Boss Soonyoung, Mafia China Line, Mobsters, Slick Mingyu, Surprises, Violence, angel jeonghan, gyuhan, junhaosoo, mafia!au, smut????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolo/pseuds/diavolo
Summary: Mingyu only had one job but somehow he got distracted by a beautiful, dazzling, ethereal being.An angel.But what was an angel doing surrounded by the mafia? The only thing he knew was that he wanted to taint him.





	1. one

Mingyu looked intently at his boss in front of him, one of his eyebrows lifted as he waited for an explanation, a  _ good _ one, because he certainly didn't know why he was the one being asked to do  _ this _ .

 

“Please, you are the  _ only _ one I can trust” 

 

“How flattering, Soonyoung” Mingyu chuckled, crossing his arms lazily “Tell me about it again, let me hear that amazing plan of yours that took me out of bed so early” He was lying, of course, he always woke up early to exercise. 

 

Soonyoung took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, resting his elbows on his wide desk in front of him. “Seokmin is a pain in my ass right now, he was abroad a couple of days and I bet he was getting some shit done, he wants to take away part of the yellow district from me and I will absolutely not allow it, I know he is planning something against us, against the good terms we made a couple of years ago” he made a pause to ruffle his hair with his right hand “I need you to find out what he is doing, what he has been doing, any weak point or any suspicious shit”

 

“Do I get to decide how I’m going to get paid?” Mingyu gave his boss a bored look, this issue seemed boring to death and he didn't like boring things. “A new apartment would be nice, one in a better district”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes again and shook his head “Fine, pretentious little shit, you decide, but listen to me Mingyu” his look suddenly got darker “You need to be cautious, don't let Seokmin know we are after him, don't let him know we know he is planning something. Not until I get to contact our future business partners”

 

“Expanding, huh?” Mingyu grinned, then he shrugged “You called  _ me _ specifically because you know I always do my job without any kind of… incidents you need to clean later” 

 

“That's exactly why I called you, Mingyu” Soonyoung nodded, then he opened a folder resting in front of him, over the desk, and started reading the papers inside “Now go, if you need anything call me later” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu was inside his car, waiting. He was almost sure Seokmin was inside the bar a couple of streets ahead of his current location. He looked at the street, almost empty and turned the radio off, fixing his leather jacket over his shoulders and the collar of his white dress shirt before getting out of the car. 

 

The tall man entered the bar and almost immediately spotted Seokmin at the far corner of the bar, it was not difficult since he was surrounded by his bodyguards as he talked with a man, who was sitting at the other side of the table. 

 

Mingyu decided to sit a couple of tables away, he didn't want to look suspicious and also he didn't really care what the other two could be possibly discussing so secretly, he was there to observe only. He ordered a beer and when it finally arrived, he drank it slowly, only looking at the others from time to time. 

  
  


A scream broke the silence and serenity inside that small, ugly bar and then the sound of glass breaking against the floor. Mingyu immediately turned his head to look at where the scream came from and his breath suddenly stopped, as his eyes encountered the most  _ majestic, graceful, beautiful  _ creature he ever saw in his entire life.

 

_ An angel. _

 

Pale skin, small frame, slender, small eyes and beautiful lips, long, light brown hair that reached a little further the shoulders. Wearing a pastel pink sweater and jeans, round glasses over the nose bridge. It was a  _ dream _ .

 

Mingyu tried to get up from his place to help that  _ beautiful  _ creature but internally, he thanked he didn't, because he soon saw how all of Seokmin’s bodyguards practically flew over the man to take his hands off  _ the angel,  _ Seokmin walking angry towards them as the drunk man tried to release himself from the grip. 

 

“Baby!” Seokmin opened his arms and Mingyu saw how the angel ran towards the mafia boss.

 

“ _ Seokminnie”  _ The  _ angel  _ hugged the man tightly, hiding that beautiful face on the latter's chest. 

 

“What in the world are you doing  _ here _ ? Are you hurt? That dirty man scared you my sweet, beautiful baby?” Seokmin gave the  _ angel  _ a bad look, furrowing his eyebrows, but the way he held that beautiful creature near his body with both hands made clear he wasn't angry at him. “Where the fuck is Seungcheol? Why am I paying him to take care of you if he lets shit like this happen to you?” Seokmin’s voice grew louder and angrier.

 

“No!” The  _ angel _ hugged the mafia boss more tightly, head shaking fast “It's not Seungcheolie’s fault, he was parking the car outside and I was so eager to see you I jumped out of it and came straight to see you, I missed you so bad, please don't be mad at Seungcheolie” sweet voice pleading, big puppy eyes looking at the taller.

 

“Seungcheol!” Seokmin raised his voice even more and the  _ angel  _ shivered.

 

A tall, well-built, good-looking man wearing a black suit entered the bar, standing in front of Seokmin, coldly staring at him as he waited for his boss to speak. 

 

“When I told you, you were going to stop being my bodyguard, why was it?” Seokmin asked, as if he didn't recall the situation. 

 

“Because I was going to be master Jeonghan's bodyguard” Seungcheol replied, standing straight.

 

_ Jeonghan. _

 

“And can you tell me why was my lovely darling inside this bar getting attacked by a drunk nasty man? Why do I pay you for, Seungcheol?” Seokmin walking towards the man and pointed at him with his index finger, getting angry “Do you want me to cut your tongue and take your eyes off your face?” 

 

“No!” Jeonghan jumped, running towards Seokmin and Seungcheol, shaking his head, a sad expression over his features and tears about to leave his eyes. “Please no, please” He begged, lips forming a pout “Please no, Seokminnie, please don't be bad, it was my fault” 

 

“Baby” Seokmin hugged Jeonghan and sighed. “This can't happen again, you hear me?” 

 

Seungcheol nodded and bowed respectfully as a way to thank his boss. 

 

“I want us to spend the day together, can we?” Jeonghan murmured, looking at the mafia voice, sweetly. 

 

“Whatever my little baby wants to do” Seokmin nodded and turned his head to look at one of his personal bodyguards “Take care of that nasty man who dared to touch my precious boy”

 

“No!” Jeonghan raised his voice again, a little, shaking his head “Let him go”

 

“But he dared to touch you, baby”

 

“Please let him go… I just want us to have a nice day”  

 

Seokmin sighed. “Fine, let's have a nice day. Why don't you and Seungcheol go home, I'll be there as soon as I finish the meeting I was having”

 

Jeonghan smiled widely and leaned to kiss the mafia boss on the cheek. “We will wait patiently for you” And with that, both Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked outside the bar. 

 

Seokmin turned to look at the drunk man, his bodyguards still holding him. He raised one eyebrow and walked past them to return to his table. “Break his hands, he needs to learn manners as not to touch what it's not his” he murmured, fixing his necktie a little with his left hand. 

 

The screaming of the man was heard by everyone in the bar, maybe even outside it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu got up from his seat and walked to the bar top confidently, hands inside his pockets. He leaned a little over it once he reached it and looked intently at the bartender, making a little gesture for him to get closer.

 

“What's your name, huh?” Mingyu asked, smiling, his long canines showing. 

 

“Minhyuk” The bartender answered, a bit confused as to why that tall man was suddenly interested in something like that. 

 

“Well, Minhyuk… it's time for you to get a small recess and come with me” 

 

“But I can't do that bec-”

 

Mingyu threw a look at him, one of  _ those _ looks that can only assure pain if you don't follow what is being said, so the bartender walked outside the bar by Mingyu's side. 

 

“I have a gun with me” Mingyu stated, his back resting on the closed back door of the bar “If you don't want it to be pointing straight at your face I need you to start talking”

 

Minhyuk gulped and he started shivering at the thought of a gun pointing at him, he was just a simple, wrong-paid bartender. “Ab-bout what?”

 

“Seokmin” Mingyu crossed his arms “His boy toy, tell what you know”

 

Minhyuk gulped. “You want me to talk about Jeonghan?” He shook his head “No way, I won't, Seokmin will kill me if he ever finds out I talked about  _ his treasure _ ”

 

“You fear Seokmin?” Mingyu chuckled “You wouldn't be afraid of him if you only knew how many times worse than him I can be, now start talking”

 

Minhyuk hesitated a couple of minutes before sighing “Jeonghan just entered high school a couple of months ago. Apparently Seokmin saw him one day and he just fell completely for him, helplessly. Seokmin bought a house for that kid, in fact he buys anything his little boy wants, he spoils him as much as he can. He attends that nice school in the green district, and Seokmin will kill anyone who dares to even stare at him”

 

“So he likes underage boys, huh?” Mingyu laughed “What else?”

 

“Seokmin put half of his bodyguards to take care of his boy, seems like the mafia will have a soft leader too, it's a funny counterpart, Seokmin is cruel, cold-blooded and Jeonghan is shy and doesn't like when his  _ daddy _ yells at him”

 

“One last question, how did Jeonghan accepted to date a mafia guy if he doesn't like violence?”

 

“Well, that's something I can't answer because I don't know. They aren't really dating, they don't kiss or anything, Seokmin is giving the boy space since he is still young and meanwhile he spoils him and buys his love with expensive stuff, smart, huh? The only thing I can tell you is that, if you dare to even lay your eyes on him, you will die, man”

 

Mingyu grinned. He  _ loved _ challenges. 

 

After letting that poor bartender go, he took out his cellphone and started dialing a number. 

  
  
  


“Boss?” Mingyu started walking to his car “I think I have something we can use against that bastard… but I have a request, I want to  _ use _ it all by myself” 

  
Tainting an  _ angel _ sounded exactly like a good reward for his hard work. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finds a way to put his hands on the angel and starts making a plan to do it.

Mingyu parked his car outside the biggest and most exclusive school of arts in the entire country. It was already two in the afternoon, so all students were walking out, ready to go home after spending the entire morning there.   
He lighted a cigarette for himself and rolled down the windows so the smoke could find a way out. He waited patiently, looking intently at the opened, big gates. 

After around ten incredibly long minutes, someone caught his attention.  _The angel._

 

He was walking slowly, his schoolbag hanging from his left shoulder, arms wrapped around what seemed to be a thick and big paper, it had something drawn in it... probably with some fancy liquid paint. A guy a couple of centimeters taller than him was walking by his side, immediately Mingyu frowned, said guy looked so desperate to spend time with the angel.

 

"Remember to do your homework, Jonghyun! You don't want Mr. Park mad at you again" Jeonghan scolded the other guy playfully, smiling at him. And  _God, that smile._

"I will do my homework, Jeonghannie, don't worry" The guy nodded and broke the distance between them to give the latter a kiss on the cheek. "Is teacher Byun going to your house today?" He asked later.

Jeonghan shook his head slowly, gracefully. "Teacher Byun said I got better at singing and we will leave the private tutoring until the musical approaches" he explained, not looking at him "Instead, I asked teacher Moon if he can give me private tutoring so I can get better at painting, I'm still not satisfied with my progress... Luckily he said yes, so we are starting today" 

"You will get better at it, Jeonghannie, you are so good at everything along with being the prettiest... I want to steal you away to have you just for me" The guy wrapped Jeonghan carefully with both arms and the smaller male only laughed lightly, closing his eyes while doing it. 

"Don't say such things!" Jeonghan giggled "Ah, Cheolie is here, see you on Monday, Jonghyunnie, take care!" He quickly smiled at the latter and walked quickly to the car, where Seungcheol, his bodyguard, opened the door of the backseat for him. 

 

Mingyu saw the vehicle pulling away from the entrance and he examined the other guy standing there, but he chose to ignore him, he was not relevant even if he was  _too goddamn close_ from  _his_ angel. He got out of the vehicle and made his way into the school. 

But, of course he was not easy to ignore. His tallness and good looks, those he was so proud of and aware, made some of the girls wave at him, so Mingyu walked the hallways smirking at girls here and there. It was impossible not to flirt a little. 

Not really knowing where he was going, he walked through the long hallways until he reached the door to an office. He read the name on the door,  _Art Department._ He didn't even know which class was Jeonghan's class, but he knocked the door softly.

"Come in" A male voice from inside answered. 

The tall male opened the door and entered the office, closing it behind. He stood there a couple of minutes and once he was sure no one else was inside, he locked the door, beginning to walk towards the man sitting behind a big desk, typing away fast on his laptop. 

"How can I help you?" The man asked, not turning his sight away from the screen.

Mingyu sat in front of the desk and shrugged. "I need you to give me information about one of the students"

"That's not possible" The man continued looking at the screen "Is that everything? Because I am currently very busy" Now he did look at Mingyu, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"I don't think you understand, I need you to give me information about one of your students, I didn't ask if it was possible or not, so start looking for Jeonghan's archive and read it out loud to me" Mingyu said, resting his feet at the desk with a cynical smile "Hurry, unless you want me to break your fingers one by one" 

The man gulped "J-Jeonghan? You mean, Lee Jeonghan?" He asked, of course he knew well who was the man talking about "He is our star student, he is smart, he has the best grades in the entire school. I-Is he in troubles?" What the man really wanted to ask was if  _he_  in troubles.

"Keep talking, I don't have to answer any of your questions" Mingyu lifted his chin and gave the man a death glare.

"H-His tutor is a kind man who donated a lot of money to our school, but Jeonghan doesn't like to be treated differently because of that. He is popular around his classmates, h-he came this morning to ask for private tutoring, seems like he wants to get better at painting" The man was figdeting in his chair, nervously, already sweating at the stares the latter gave him.

"Where is his tutor?" 

"I-I'm his tutor"

Mingyu smirked. "Excellent. Then, I want you to call Jeonghan and tell him you won't be able to go to his house today because, unfortunately, you are not feeling well, so you are sending a very dear friend who is also a teacher" 

"But-"

Mingyu leaned, and without any hesitation, he took the man's left index finger and broke it with a single movement. The man screamed in pain, and Mingyu smiled gently. 

"See? You are not feeling well" He took his right index finger and broke it too, calmness in his face, he was not startled by what he was doing, he had done worse things, to be honest. 

The man screamed again and whimpered, nodding. "I'll call him" He immediately said, taking the phone that was on his desk and he started pressing numbers, dialing the boy's number. The taller smiled proudly, waiting for him to talk with the other.

"You look too young to be an actual teacher" The man murmured, pain clear in his voice, but Mingyu just mouthed  _do it._  "Hello? It's me, Seungcheol-ah, yes, Moon, Jeonghan's teacher. Can I speak with him? Sure, I'll wait"

"Press the speaker" Mingyu murmured, taking the man's left thumb, ready to give it a twist to break it, but the man quickly did what he was told for the sake of his fingers.

 

"Moon-nim?" A sweet voice asked. 

"Jeonghan-ah" The man spoke, trying not to let the pain slip into his voice, but it was fucking difficult. 

"Is everything okay?" There was concern in the boy's voice.

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well... you know? We had this appointment but I don't think I can go" 

Jeonghan hummed softly at the other end of the line. "It's okay, Moon-nim, if you don't feel okay the best thing to do is for you to rest, alright? I will be sad if you come and start feeling worse"

"Since you were so eager to start our private lessons... do you mind if I send one of my best students at the university I also teach in to supervise you? He is a very good person" The man felt extremely bad to lie at one of the best students he ever had, the sweet, innocent Jeonghan.

"That sounds amazing!" Jeonghan sounded eager and happy, the teacher could swear he was smiling widely "Same hour then?"

"Same hour... please take care, Jeonghan-ah" The man couldn't help but to sigh deeply. 

"You take care, Moon-nim, please rest, I hope you get better soon" 

 

And after that the call ended.

 

Mingyu looked pleased at the teacher and patted him lightly in the back with his left hand. "Excellent. Now, listen to me very carefully. You are not going to tell anyone about this, understand? Unless you want me to return here and cut your throat slowly, so slowly you will actually feel the blood dripping out of it, you will be conscious when I do it, and I will, you can bet on it" the taller explained to his ear, calmly. "After breaking all your other fingers, of course. You won't tell Jeonghan, or his tutor, or any other person, understand?"

There was a silence.

"Understand?" Mingyu put a hand around the latter's neck and pressed it until the teacher gasped.

Understand" The teacher mumbled, nodding eagerly as the lack of oxygen was starting to turn his face red.

"Excellent, now write me the address to his house" 

The man took out a small piece of paper and then started scribbling there, giving full information of his student's house, address and how to find it, since it was in an exclusive complex not very far from the school, a very nice and expensive area to live. 

Once the man was done writing and gave him the paper, Mingyu smiled at him widely, bowing slightly. "Moon-nim, thank you very much for being helpful, you just made my work one hundred times easier, thank you very much. Take care, huh? Go to the hospital and be quiet"

"He is a good kid... please don't hurt him" The man said in a low voice, not looking at the mafia member.

"Me? Hurting him? No way, I want him to be alright... I am going to surprise him a lot, I have a lot of things I want to do with him" Mingyu grinned and then just simply, shrugged.

"I hope this call is to give me good news, I need them, Vernon returned and he gave me a headache with what he had to say to me, ugh" Soonyoung's voice at the other end of the line sounded clearly annoyed and very much tired.

"I have great news, I think I might be able to get a very precious thing from Seokmin, do you want me to do it? We can blackmail him with it, but it depends on how much you think we can get out of it. The only condition is that I'm the only one allowed to touch it" Mingyu explained, holding his phone near his ear.

Soonyoung hummed. "You sound eager, Gyu, can you tell me why?"

"I find a toy I want to play with, let's say I'm currently hunting it" 

"You mind if your little hunting game lasts at least this week, until I find out more things about this business Seokmin has been making in and outside the country?"

"Don't even say it, I will hunt it until the end, until I can jump over my little prey" 

"Excellent, we'll talk again later, I need to go make some deals and fix things, for what Vernon told me this is going to be a mess if I don't immediately go"

"Go then, and don't even worry, I have everything under control"

The call ended and Mingyu threw his phone to the seat next to him, inside his car. He looked at the address and smirked, how fun this was going to be. He was going to have a great time tempting that little and beautiful angel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Jeonghan meeting in the next chapter! Let's see how his hunting goes, will Jeonghan be able to feel the danger approaching him? 
> 
> Leave me your comments and opinions! Thank you for reading!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu has great plans for the angel. Soonyoung meets his new business partners.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Mingyu was standing outside the apartment, waiting for the door to be opened. Turns out the bartender didn't lie, it was an expensive complex at a very high-class part of the city, it was also, of course, a high security place.

He patiently looked around the corridor, there were some other doors along it, and cameras hung from the corners of the ceiling.

He smiled. He didn't care about it, he was going to enjoy his angel alone inside the apartment. 

The door opened.

"You must be Moon-nim's sustitute" 

The same muscular man that Mingyu saw before at the bar —the bodyguard—, was the one who opened the door for him. He was looking intently at him, examining, almost wanting to read his mind. It was obvious that he didn't trust Mingyu.

"I am" Mingyu nodded, standing by his tall figure, not even slightly intimidated by the latter's gaze. 

"Master Jeonghan is waiting for you" The bodyguard moved aside so he could let the other enter the apartment "He is eager to start his lessons" He added.

"Oh, I'm more than eager too" Mingyu smiled, showing his canines. "We're going to have fun, Moon-nim told he is very talented, so I'm very eager to meet him" The taller added, taking off his shoes at the door. 

The bodyguard looked at him dead in the eye, unimpressed with his words, a bored look in his face. "Follow me" He said, after closing the door, starting to walk to the corridor.

Mingyu didn't lose time into following him, his eyes traveling all around the place. It was nicely decorated, but it was also obvious that a  _kid_  was living in there, since most of the decoration was vibrant and cartoon-like. There were nice drawings and paintings framed all over the place, hanging from the walls. 

They stopped at one closed door and the bodyguard knocked twice, then waited. 

Just a couple of moments later it opened, and the angel was right there. Just a few steps within his grasp... and he looked  _beautiful, amazing, ethereal._ Wearing the same pastel pink hoodie that he was wearing the day he saw him for the first time... oversized, it went down his thighs and then nothing. Nothing, the bare, smooth, pale, perfect skin of his legs was showing. 

Was he using shorts? Wasn't he wearing anything else underneath? His soft-looking hair was graciously falling at each side of his beautiful face and he offered the sweetest of the smiles.

"Master Jeonghan, Moon-nim's student is here" The bodyguard said, as if it wasn't already obvious.

The angel smiled. "Thank you so much, Seungcheol-hyung" He nodded, still smiling and then looked at Mingyu, walking towards him. "I'm Jeonghan, pleased to meet you" He offered his dainty hand to the taller, his lips parting a bit, expecting the other to take his hand.

"Jeonghan, the pleasure is all mine" Mingyu took the hand softly, but instead of shaking it, he walked a bit closer and leaned, kissing the back of that hand, offering a smile too. 

Pink creeped to Jeonghan's cheeks and he nodded, looking intently at the taller. "I'm Mingyu, I'll be helping you with the lessons, if you like it, I can come instead of Moon-nim, he will also be evaluating me with the lessons, so let's work hard together" 

"Let's work hard then!" Jeonghan nodded, determined "Come with me, I was arranging everything" The shorter went back inside the room,  _his_ room. 

Mingyu stared at every inch of it, trying to memorize the things in there, just in case he needed any of that in the future. 

Stuffed animals, a big bed, the closet, posters all over the walls the pastel blue walls... it seemed like Jeonghan really liked that combination of colors, pastel blue and pastel pink, because almost everything inside that room was that color scheme. It suited him really.

An easel was in the center of the room and a thick paper was placed on it. 

"Don't close the door" Seungcheol said, still standing by it, looking specifically at the taller. 

"He really takes care of you" Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the door even when the bodyguard was now gone. How was he going to take that sweet little angel if that idiot was around? He didn't plan to make it quick,  _oh no,_ was going to  _enjoy it._

"Seungcheol-hyung is harmless, he is very nice indeed" Jeonghan commented, taking carefully his watercolors with both hands "He takes good care of me along with Jihoon-hyung"

"There's someone else here?"  _Fucking great,_ just what he needed, some other fuckers in the middle of his way.

Jeonghan shook his head softly, his hair dancing gracefully back and forth. "Jihoon-hyung left a couple of hours ago, they were both going to the supermarket, but Seungcheol-hyung was too worried about Moon-nim's replacement so he stayed" 

Mingyu didn't like Seungcheol, that was more than clear.

#

Soonyoung walked out of the car, head up, his bodyguards walking behind him at a short distance. He had a lot of thoughts running inside his head, but hopefully with all the deals he was closing and the eyes he got on Seokmin, everything will go smoothly.

He stopped in front of the door, where three men were standing, waiting for him. One of them entered the building and after a couple of minutes, he was back, announcing that Soonyoung could enter without any kind of problem. So, he did.

The mafia boss and his bodyguards followed the man inside, entering the elevator in complete silence. One, two, three, four, five, six floors went by and then the doors opened for them. They continued walking through the hallway, passing doors and wide windows, until they reached the end of it. The man knocked at the door three times and then he opened. 

"Soonyoung, good to see you" A man with black hair and a white suit sitting behind a huge desk greeted, giving a small smile "Come in please, Zhou thank you very much, please wait outside"

The man —Zhou, now Soonyoung knew—, nodded and followed the instruction, leaving them alone.

"It's fine if you wait outside too Joohyun, Jae" Soonyoung turned to see his bodyguards and both men nodded, leaving their boss alone with his fairly new business partner. If anything happened they would be outside, anyways. "Junhui, it's always good to see you, especially if you have good news for me" 

"I do have good news for you" Junhui, the man behind the desk, put his elbows on it and rested his chin gracefully on his entangled fingers, looking intently at the latter "Minghao and I talked about it, and of course, the answer is yes. We will ally, it's the best for us and you after all, everyone wins in a situation like this... Chinese mafia is more than glad to partner with you"

"Those are excellent news" Soonyoung crossed his left leg over the right one, and then, his arms at the height of his chest "Where is he?" He asked, curious —it was uncommon for Junhui to be all alone without Minghao, those two were not only powerful mafia bosses, they were also a couple—.

"Oh, he will be here soon... he is having a fun time with our new recruit" Junhui smirked, tilting his head a bit to the left, getting more comfortable in his big chair "We were, actually. But one of us needed to give you the good news and Minghao was not up to getting dressed, not when he just handcuffed that cute boy" 

"So, you've been having fun, huh?" Soonyoung chuckled, shaking his head a bit "You need to lend me one of those cute chinese boys you bring to the country, last time I was here I saw one that really caught my eye" 

"Oh, actually this one is american... Minghao put an eye on him on a trip we had to Los Angeles last month and I couldn't say no to that beautiful face he has" 

Junhui seemed quite excited, Soonyoung could notice. It was very common for them to play their antics with the recruits they liked. 

"Exotic, then"

"Exotic, he has this habit of sticking his tongue out—"

The door opened behind them and both of them turned their heads to look at the  _intruder._

"Soonyoung, a pleasure to see you, handsome like always" Minghao entered the room being followed by a skinny, tall and handsome guy "This right here is Joshua" the chinese introduced him, and  _Joshua_ flashed a beautiful smile towards Soonyoung. 

"A pleasure, Soonyoung. Minghao and Junhui kept talking about how great you are and how great things are going to be... I was getting a bit jealous, honestly" Joshua said, laughing a bit. It was obvious that he liked being playful... and it was so weird to see him fitting in the dynamics of the other two chinese men. But they seemed to like it a lot "They never said you were handsome, though" 

Minghao gave Junhui a look, then they both smirked. 

"Junhui did mention your face was stunning, he wasn't lying" Soonyoung answered, looking intently at the latter. 

A pleased smile took over Joshua's lips and he walked slowly to Junhui, leaning once he reached the tall chinese mafia boss. They looked into each other's eyes and then Joshua kissed him eagerly for a few seconds. "Thank you" he whispered, sitting then in his lap. 

"Well, how about we discuss this with a glass of wine?" Minghao suggested, giving Soonyoung a knowing look. 

"Absolutely" Soonyoung answered right away.

#

"I'm going to make some tea" Seungcheol announced, getting up from the chair he was sitting on, watching the other two interact closely. Thay Mingyu didn't give him a good feeling, there was no way he was going to leave Jeonghan alone with him.

Mingyu took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, he couldn't fucking believe that jerk was cockblocking him like that. Tremendously. 

Jeonghan was oblivious to the tension in the room, happily putting color after color on his painting, smiling beautifully. 

"Mingyu-hyung?" The angel looking intently at him.

Mingyu's dick twitched inside his pants.  _Mingyu-_ _hyung_ _._

He dared to call him  _Mingyu-_ _hyung_ _,_ looking at him with that angelic smile. 

"Yes?" Mingyu fought with all his strength his own instinct, the one that was telling him to fuck the angel right there, right in that moment. He wanted to make the angel  _sin,_ to make him scream and whimper, because he bet he would make the most delicious sounds. 

He wanted to make  _strawberry milk_ with that little perfect ass.

"What do you think so far?" Jeonghan asked, curious about the latter's answer. 

"It's actually very nice..." Mingyu got closer to him, standing right behind the latter "It only needs a bit more of texture right here, let me help you" He said in almost a whisper, taking Jeonghan's left hand with his own, his other hand grabbed the long-haired boy by the waist and he got as closer as he could to his body "Let's just do a bit here" He murmured to the latter's ear, moving Jeonghan's hand over the painting,  _guiding_ him. 

"Like this?" Jeonghan asked in a small voice, a bit nervous, but still moving his hand softly, looking intently at his painting. 

"Like that, it's perfect" The taller moved his face closer to Jeonghan's hair, a fruity scent immediately went to his nose and he felt again his dick twitching. How bad he wanted to corrupt that innocent being. 

"Master Jeonghan" 

Mingyu immediately let go of his grasp and turned to the door. A short male was standing there, and he wasn't happy, judging by the looks he gave the taller.

"Jihoon-hyung" Jeonghan smiled widely "You came back from the supermarket. Look at this! Look, Mingyu-hyung is helping me to get better at painting" He was so excited, showing his masterpiece to Jihoon, another of his bodyguards, he and Seungcheol were the closer ones.

And they truly cared for Jeonghan; both of them protected Jeonghan not only because it was their job, but because they wanted nothing but the best for him, they wanted to keep him from the bad things of the world, they wanted him to always be the innocent, sweet boy he was.

"It's beautiful, Jeonghannie" Jihoon took a look of the painting and smiled, genuinely "Mingyu-nim, I've heard a bit about you, courtesy of Seungcheol. Seems like you are helping master Jeonghan from now on" this man, even though he was much smaller than Mingyu himself, seemed to be someone he must feared. He was a bodyguard, after all... but something about him truly gave a terrifying vibe. 

"That's correct, I'll be helping Jeonghan. I'm excited, to be honest, he is such a talented boy... I'm wondering if he has any other area he is talented at, Moon-nim told me about him and he wasn't lying" Mingyu smiled, showing his canines. 

Jeonghan smiled widely, oblivious, so oblivious. He was too damn innocent, and that made Mingyu's blood boil.

"He is a talented kid in many, many different things... and for the things he is not so good at, that's where Seungcheol and I go" Jihoon stated, looking intently at the taller.

"That's excellent" Mingyu nodded. 

"Master, the dinner will be ready in thirty minutes" Jihoon informed, smiling at the long-haired boy.

"Thank you very much, Jihoonie-hyung. Mingyu-hyung, will you stay for dinner?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible today, Jeonghan" The angel pouted immediately after his response "But tomorrow I'll go visit Moon-nim, so how about we take lunch together?"

Jeonghan immediately smiled widely and nodded "Tomorrow I'll be waiting, Mingyu-hyung"

"I'll leave for now"

"I'll go with you to the door" 

Mingyu and Jeonghan walked through the corridor, passing by the kitchen and the living room, two pair of eyes following them to the door. 

"Thank you very much for helping me" 

"You're welcome" Mingyu chuckled softly, looking intently at that stunning smile the latter was giving him "Together we will do amazing things, you'll see" 

"I'm excited" Jeonghan nodded "Take care on your way home, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Mingyu put on his shoes and opened the door, he gave a last look to the angel and for his surprise, the angel tip-toed a bit, getting closer to him to kiss his left cheek softly. 

_Mingyu smiled._

"See you, Mingyu-hyung" Jeonghan waved shyly, pink blush on his cheeks made him look so cute. 

The mobster gave a look to Seungcheol, who was standing a couple of feet away from them. It was a triumphal smile, a small one, but either way a triumphal one. 

He then left, ready for tomorrow. 

Oh, how fun was to hunt his prey. Hunt it until the very end, when he will be able to jump over it and take it entirely for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am aware that it took me a whole eternity to update this, but hey, here i am, ready to continue because i suddenly became obsessed over this idea again
> 
> don't kill me, insted, leave me comments because i love reading what u think and what u expect, even what u think will happen, huh? <3


	4. four

“Do you think I'm too overprotective of Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked suddenly, after his young master got off the car and into the school building. He was watching him go, his eyes stuck on that skinny and graceful figure.

 

Jihoon turned his head to look at him, he was also watching his master go and being all honest, that question caught him off guard. “That's literally your job, Seungcheol. What are you even talking about?” 

 

“I know it's my job but” Seungcheol took a deep breath, his eyes now looking at his lover, sitting next to him inside the car “I care about him. Seokmin pays me to take care of him so nothing happens, not even the smallest thing but it's more than getting paid, I care about Jeonghan, he is such a good kid, he is so cute and pure, and he has such a good heart” 

 

Jihoon now smiled and nodded softly, taking one more look at the building. Jeonghan was now nowhere to be seen, probably already taking his first classes of the day “He was like a stray kitten when Seokmin took him under his wing, I remember it so well. I honestly know why he protects Jeonghan so much, why he is so paranoid about him… he literally is an angel. He is too good, there's no malice in his heart and he has such a beautiful and delicate face. Not only on the outside, but in the inside too, Jeonghan is a beautiful person… I understand what you are talking about, I care about him for many more reasons apart of being paid for it” 

 

“He always tells us that we need to trust people a bit more, but you know how things are. That time I broke that kid's nose? The one in his class? He was touching Jeonghannie and kissing his face” 

 

“I remember, poor kid never went back to school. Seems like everyone wants a piece of the young master” 

 

“That's what worries me”

 

“We can't trust people, it's our job” 

 

“I know… that student Moon-nim sent, you like him?”

 

“Not at all, he has that smug smile all the time” 

 

“I don't trust him either, something about him… it's just off, I don't want that cheeky bastard near the master” 

 

“Let's proceed cautiously, we know Jeonghan will be sad if we break his nose without a valid reason” 

 

“Right” 

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  
  


“So… the meeting went smoothly, I'm assuming" Mingyu sat on the empty couch, running a hand through his black straight hair, it was wet, he took a bath before going to meet his boss.

 

“It went perfect, the deal is closed and my Chinese partners are happy. That makes  _ me _ automatically happy, we have some really good deals to close in the next couple of days with some American men” Soonyoung loosened his black necktie and smiled “What do you have for me?” 

 

Mingyu smiled, his fangs showing, he was quite proud. “I'm hunting” he admitted, shrugging softly “You know how some people say that angels are easier to taint than any other creature?” 

 

“Didn't know you were into religion and heavenly figures” Soonyoung raised one eyebrow, not really understanding where was this coming from. 

 

“Oh, I am very into heavenly figures” Mingyu nodded, excited “Especially into this one. Once I find the perfect opportunity, Soonyoung… It will be mine, I'll jump over it like a tiger on it's prey and then I'll make wonders, he will sing. He will tell us everything he knows, it will be Seokmin's end” 

 

“Sounds amazing, we will have that bastard just where we want him to be, if he wants to have his little boy toy back, he will need to offer something really good”

 

“After I dick him he won't be willing to go back, he will cry loudly” 

 

“You'll never change, I like that about you, your sadistic side it's very useful” Soonyoung grinned, getting up from his seat “Well, I'll get going, I have a meeting” he said, looking at his wrist watch. 

 

“I have a meeting too” Mingyu got up and carefully ran his fingers through his hair again, a couple of times, trying to style it “What do you think? Does this shouts  _ art student?” _

 

“No… please go look for Seungkwan so he can help you out with that mess” Soonyoung shook his head and then pointed the door. 

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes but he walked to the door and went to look for Soonyoung's personal assistant so he could get some help. 

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Mingyu do needed to admit that Seungkwan did an amazing job with his look, but then again, he was very handsome, so it was not like Seungkwan had a lot to do. Just different clothes and spending twenty minutes styling his hair did wonders. 

 

The man walked inside the school building as if he was the owner of it, confident, he knew exactly where he was going. No matter how bad he wanted to see his angel he first needed to pay a small visit to someone. 

  
  
  


Mingyu stood in front of the closed door of Moon-nim’s office, knocking twice before opening and inviting himself in without waiting for an actual response. 

 

The teacher was there, struggling, Mingyu noticed how he had a cast and that seemed to have him stressed, since he was not able to use his two hands to check some exams. 

 

Moon-nim lifted his head and his entire expression changed to a concerned one as soon as he spotted the mobster closing the door and approaching his desk. 

  
  
  


“Hey, teacher, I see you are pleased to have me here again” The mobster jokingly said, sitting in the empty chair in front of the desk. 

 

“What in the world are you doing here?” The teacher asked, stopping his task of checking his student's works. 

 

“Yesterday I promised Jeonghan I would come here to visit” Mingyu said, shrugging, smiling, quite proud to be saying that “I thought I could also come visit you too, after all you are the one who make this possible. How are you feeling? Is your hand better?”

 

“What do you want from him?” The man asked, stressed, looking intently at the latter. 

 

“I just want to know him better, you know? Be close to him, do stuff together” 

 

“There's no way Jeonghan is safe having you, and there's no way his tutor is going to let you get any more close” 

 

“I'm not asking for permission, Moon-nim. Now let me see what you got there, I need to know a bit more because I don't want my little angel to notice I have no fucking clue of what we're doing”

  
  


The teacher let out a deep breath and got up from his seat, walking towards a big set of drawers, stopping as soon as he was in front of them. The opened the one on top and looked through some archives, taking out a thick, big, pink folder. He came back to the desk and opened the folder, taking out some paints and draws. 

 

“Jeonghan is a very skilled and talented kid” Moon-nim started saying, showing the mobster all of his student's works. 

 

Mingyu took one of the drawings and looked at it intently, smiling “Oh? My little angel likes drawing strawberries? How sexy” he said, examining carefully all of the other drawings. All of them were strawberries, with pencil, crayons, watercolors, oil paint, it didn't matter, all of them were the same fruit. “Moon-nim, thank you very much for showing me these, now more than ever I'm sure I want to make strawberry milk with him” 

 

The teacher became silent and he started putting the drawings again inside the folder. 

 

“I still need your help, alright? Keep your mouth closed unless you wanna lose your tongue too, and don't worry, I'll take good care of him, he is going to learn some more skills once I'm finished with him” Mingyu got up from his seat and looked at the clock, he was sure lunch time was near. “Time for me to leave, teacher. It's been a pleasure speaking to you, I'll be back to pay another visit if I need anything else” 

 

“Please, don't hurt Jeonghan… he is just a kid, he can't do anything to save himself, he can't fight you” The teacher blurted out, looking at the man who was now standing in front of the door, ready to leave.

 

“That's very nice to know” Mingyu smiled once again, showing his fangs. He opened the door and left the office, walking through the hallways, ready to meet his sweet, precious angel. 

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


“How's Japan?” Jeonghan asked, curious, holding his cellphone over his ear with his left hand. 

 

“Oh, it's very boring, I wish you could be here with me, that'll make it a lot better” Seokmin answered at the other end of the line, dramatically, but he wasn't lying, he missed his baby so much. 

 

“Seokminnie~” Jeonghan smiled sweetly, his cheeks with a pinkish blush on them “You are working very hard there, I wouldn't want to distract you”

 

“But I miss you so much already, darling. All I want is to have you in my arms and kiss that beautiful face of yours” The mafia leader confessed, babying his lover as much as he could and as much as he liked to “I want to be back already and see you” 

 

“You will be back and see me, mh?” Jeonghan smiled and nodded, even if the latter wasn't able to see him “I miss you too, Seokminnie, I want you to be back already so we can take walks while holding hands. Is Coco behaving well?” 

 

“Coco is behaving well, and wants to see you too. I want to hold your hand, baby, I'll try finishing all of the work I have here so I can go back to Seoul as soon as I can, maybe I can be there before the weekend” 

 

“Don't push yourself too much, what am I going to do if my Seokminnie gets sick? Is Japan cold right now? Are you and Coco wearing sweaters?”

 

“It's kind of cold, baby, but nothing to worry about, we are wearing thick clothes so it's fine. Is everything alright there? School? Seungcheol and Jihoon? Are you doing homework and being the bright, role model student you always are?” 

 

“You're making me blush…” Jeonghan complained, pouting childishly “Everything it's fine with school, I'm taking my art private lessons from Moon-nim’s star student at the University he teaches, so I'm prepared to become a real artist… I will be able to paint Coco surrounded by flowers. I'm also going to stay a bit longer after school today, I need to finish a project but I don't want to mess it up by taking it back and forth from home. I try not to give them too much trouble, I want them to have time alone so they can do what lovers do… hold hands and hug, you know? Maybe even kissing” 

 

“Ah… those two, finally. I'm excited by your art classes, sweetheart, I hope you can get even better, please thank Moon-nim and his student for their hard work, alright? Inform Seungcheol about it and be careful, Hannie, even if you are at school safely I worry about you” 

 

“Alright. I'll leave you now, it's lunch time and I want to read a bit before going back to class, I was just missing you so much” 

 

“I'm missing you too, my baby, please be careful, I'll call you later to say goodnight” 

 

“Yes, Seokminnie~ please take care, I love you and Coco” 

 

“We love you too, bye-bye” 

  
  
  


Jeonghan ended the call and tucked his cellphone into the front left pocket of his uniform black pants. He then turned around and started walking back to the main building, he asked for permission to go out a bit before the lunch time since he had already finished his work, he wanted to speak with his boyfriend to know how things were going since he left the country the night before, he had some business going on in Japan and he needed to be there. 

 

The long-haired boy walked slowly into the cafeteria, passing by tables and other students, trying to find a table for himself and the book he was carrying under his right arm. His eyes skimmed the place from wall to wall and he wasn't able to find an empty spot, but before he could give up, his eyes stuck on a familiar face. 

 

He started walking towards that table and sat down next to the man there, who was apparently too busy looking at something in his cellphone. As soon as Mingyu lifted his face, he encountered that angelic being and immediately stopped typing, leaving his phone on the table. 

  
  


“Hey” Mingyu smiled, taking his time to appreciate how amazing that uniform looked on Jeonghan’s delicate body, and how amazing he would look without it, certainly “I went to visit teacher Moon and he showed me your drawings and paintings, I'm very impressed, don't think you actually need me, huh?”

 

Jeonghan pouted childishly and that made Mingyu's dick twitch inside his underwear, he wanted to fuck that little mouth so bad “I do need your help, Mingyu-hyung, I promise I'll work extra hard to become a better artist, as of now my works are just fine, I want to be better” 

 

“I like that spirit” Mingyu nodded “And how you look in that uniform" he grinned. “I'll keep helping you, Jeonghannie, so let's work together. Which topics are you reviewing in class right now?” 

 

“Let me see…” Jeonghan tilted his head to one side and hummed softly, trying to recall “Figures in movement” he said after a couple of moments, now looking intently at the latter. 

 

Mingyu couldn't help but to smile, his large fangs showing “My favorite topic” 

 

“Really?” Jeonghan gave the  _ tutor _ a sunshine smile. 

 

“Really, but you know what? I always hate when teachers explain it plainly or focusing on boring details that don't really help us portraying what we need to portray”

 

“Is that so? Like which ones?”

 

“No, we won't even mention those, let's jump into the ones that actually help us. You know which are the best figures that give us movement?” 

 

Jeonghan shook his head softly, his hair dancing graciously from side to side. 

 

“Human figures, the human body to be more precise. Human body can do some  _ thrilling positions  _ and we as artist barely think about it”

 

“Thrilling positions” Jeonghan murmured, fascinated about how much Mingyu-hyung knew. 

 

“Bending, kneeling, moving back and forth or up and down… from head to toe and depending on the circumstances and emotions, human body can act” Mingyu shrugged, trying to sound as professional as he could, but there were just filthy images in his mind about how he will make the boy bend, knee and move as he wanted. “What do you say, Jeonghannie? Do you want us to explore some thrilling positions together?” he grinned, looking intently at the latter. 

 

Jeonghan nodded, interested, he didn't think about that before and honestly, that's probably why his paintings and drawings were so plain and boring, that could even be the reason he was only able to draw strawberries, because they didn't move or made any  _ thrilling positions.  _ He was so excited, he was going to get better so soon with his hyung’s help. 

  
  


The bell rang, announcing that lunch break was over and that all students should go back to their classes. 

  
  


“I need to go now, Mingyu-hyung” Jeonghan got up and smiled at the latter “I'm so happy you are helping me out with my art lessons. Today I need to stay until late here, so let's see each other tomorrow for the lessons, hopefully I can't think of some human body movements to practice” 

 

“Oh I bet you can” Mingyu nodded “I will think about it too. Have fun and be careful” 

 

Jeonghan nodded and smiled widely, turning around to start walking towards his classroom. He was going to stay at school until late… Mingyu found a chance, and not being able to wait any longer, he started planning his attack for that same day. 

 

He took out his cellphone and started dialing Soonyoung's number, he was just going to inform his boss their time had come. 

  
  
  
  


“I'm doing it today” Mingyu murmured.

 

“Alright, let's be prepared then, do we need anything?”

 

“No, just be prepared for my next call later today, as soon as I have some fun we will proceed from that point”

 

“I'll be waiting, I'll also tell Vernon to be prepared with a car and guns if we need it too”

 

“Well though, boss” 

 

“Until then, tiger” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bell rang, announcing everyone at school that classes were finally over for the day. Most of the students and teachers left, others stayed for their extracurricular classes or to spend some more time with friends before going home, or to read at the library, even some of them stayed to finish or advance some work, like Jeonghan that day. 

 

He was all alone at the science lab, in the last floor of the North wing of the school building. It was quite far, but he liked it because it was quiet after school hours and that allowed him to work without any problem or people disturbing him. Not that a lot of people were there at that time of the day, but anyhow, he liked it.  

  
  


“I’m fine, Channie” Jeonghan calmly said, looking intently at his fellow classmate, he wasn't supposed to be there with him, but before leaving for the day, Chan wanted to make sure Jeonghan was alright. 

 

“It's because I didn't see you today at lunchtime, I got worried about you” Chan, the youngest of their class, and Jeonghan's best friend, said. “Wonwoo-hyung was also worried when I told him that” 

 

Jeonghan looked at the latter with surprise, but he didn't say anything, he just looked away and pouted “I'm fine… you two worry too much about me, I can take care of myself perfectly fine, there's no need to treat me like a princess in danger” 

 

“You kind of are a princess in constant danger” Chan laughed, he liked to bother Jeonghan and that was something that comparison really bothered him. 

 

“Not fair” Jeonghan crossed his arms and tried to act angry, but it didn't work on Chan, who simply got closer and pat him in the back softly. 

 

“I'm leaving now, me and Wonwoo-hyung are going out, we are checking some stuff together” Chan grabbed his schoolbag and put it over his shoulders, ready to leave, already walking to the door. 

 

“You only love Wonwoo these days” Jeonghan whined. 

 

Chan stopped and turned to see Jeonghan, smiling “I love you both equally, you are great hyungs that are helping me a lot, I'll tell him you are fine and that you said hi, be careful, see you tomorrow” 

 

“Take care” 

  
  


Chan left the classroom and Jeonghan found himself alone with his thoughts. He started working on his history project, he needed to write and essay about some certain history characters, and write some other important reports before going back home, so he needed to start working if we wanted to actually finish before time was up. 

 

Only a couple of minutes since Chan left passed and he heard the doorknob being played with, only to hear a knock right after. He stood up, Chan surely forgot to tell him something that couldn't wait until tomorrow. 

  
  


Jeonghan opened the door and was immediately taken by surprise. “Mingyu-hyung? What are you doing here?” 

 

Mingyu smirked, walking inside the classroom. “I came for you” and without even letting Jeonghan fully understand those words, he hit him in the back of his head with enough force to make the angel fall into his arms, unconscious. 

  
  


It was time for fun to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to update but I'm currently not feeling that great because I'm sick:-( 
> 
>  
> 
> things got spicy!!! finally!!! i'm actually very excited to reach this point of the story, you'll understand why in the next chapter!! 
> 
> leave me your comments!! I want to read your opinions, theories, concerns, thoughts and all of that!! It makes me happy and I appreciate it very much!!! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I only need one thing and that thing is your love, please let me know your thoughts about this! Don't be shy, babes! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤.


End file.
